


Things Unchanged

by morganoconner



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor dreams of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unchanged

When Thor dreams, Loki is no longer lost to him. When he dreams, his brother remains by his side, the same place Loki has been all their lives. When he dreams, they are together, as always, as is right.

Unified. Bound. Inseparable.

In his dreams, Thor can touch the familiar lines of Loki's face, run his fingers through that dark hair. He can have Loki gaze up at him with such aching devotion, and he can know it to be forever.

When Thor dreams, the world narrows to them. Just them. Just as it has always been.

Thor dreams often.


End file.
